


My Protagonist And Our Daughter

by SpaceJammie



Series: Oddly Specific BokuAka Post Canon AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BokuAka have a child from a diff fic in this series, Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Oddly Specific Fic For My Oddly Specific Interests, Post-Canon, Uncle Kenma is the best, Uncle Kuroo is also the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Sweet stories of Bokuto and Akaashi with their daughter Emi.(Featuring uncle Kenma and uncle Kuroo, of course).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Oddly Specific BokuAka Post Canon AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980811
Comments: 37
Kudos: 105





	1. Emi At Age Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is set over three years after the first work in this series. To fully understand this chapter and the ones that will follow it, please go back and read The Protagonist Of My World and The Audacity Of My Protagonist.

It was a sunny day by the seaside; the weather was nice and warm, but not in a smothering way. There was a refreshing breeze that blew the salty air around gently. Overall, it was the perfect day to relax by the water. And even though it was a Saturday, the beach was uncrowded. 

Akaashi, who was thoroughly coated in sunscreen, sat on a large blanket that was laid across the sand of the beach. He was shirtless and wearing swim shorts, though he didn't plan on doing any actual swimming. He had a book with him that he hoped to make some progress in getting through. He didn't have as much time for reading since he started juggling the responsibilities of both work and fatherhood. 

Right near Akaashi was Kenma; he was relaxing on a beach chair and had a large hat on his head. He was wearing cargo shorts and a light shirt, because he didn't plan on swimming either. He preferred to watch the waves from the comfort of his seat and appreciate them from afar; he really didn't like being in direct sunlight. 

There was a large blue ice chest between Akaashi and Kenma. And to block out the sun, there was a huge sun shade over their heads. The sun shade was more like a tent that had four poles holding up a fabric roof, though it didn't have walls. They had wanted a generous area of space for relaxing, since they planned to be there for most of the day. It was something of a vacation, after all. 

Kuroo, Bokuto and Emi were playing a game by running away from waves. All three of them screamed dramatically as they let the waves chase them. Emi's giggles rang out across the sand, followed by Bokuto's loud laughter and Kuroo's amused chuckling. They were running to and from the waves repeatedly and had been doing so for close to a half hour; their faces were happy, as well as reddened from the sun.

It had been just over three years since Bokuto and Akaashi became Emi's dads; she had enriched their lives with more love and happiness than they thought was possible. 

Bokuto took all responsibilities having to do with his daughter seriously. He had changed diapers, made bottles, and rocked Emi to sleep as often as he could when she was a baby. And now that she was a toddler, he did everything he could to teach her about the world while also taking time to see things from her perspective. He loved the way she got excited over things he took for granted. Despite how much more responsible he had become, he still retained his playful nature; it was perfect for bonding with the energetic child. 

Akaashi enjoyed caring for Emi even more than he thought he would. She made him laugh often with her goofy personality that reminded him of Bokuto; he was glad she had a good sense of humor. The challenges of parenting were nothing compared to the joy he experienced as a dad. Emi copied the little things she saw her dads and uncles do, and it made Akaashi feel both the weight of responsibility as well as the amusement of seeing what things she picked up on. Sometimes it was embarrassing though, and there was no telling what she would say or do next. 

Akaashi and Bokuto were a unified parenting team; Akaashi liked thinking of it that way, as if they were teammates once again. They both focused on raising Emi while also staying connected to one another; they were a couple as much as they were parents, and they made sure to take the time needed to care for their relationship. 

And much to Akaashi's surprise, Bokuto had become the one to more frequently provide emotional support within their relationship. Akaashi tended to be a worrier when it came to their daughter, while Bokuto was more laid back. When Akaashi got stuck spinning his mental wheels about a situation that had not even happened yet, Bokuto would help ground him and bring him back to the present. 

As far as Emi's unofficial uncles went, Kuroo was delighted to have a Emi in his life. He doted on her, spoiled her, and played with her as often as he could. Whenever he babysat her, he let her be involved with his daily life as much as possible. He let her help with cooking, cleaning and errands. She called him uncle Kuro, taking the nickname that Kenma used for him. It made him smile to hear her little voice calling for him to help her chase another wave. 

"Hurry, uncle Kuro! It's coming back again!" Emi yelled.

"Run, Emi! I'll fight it off!" Kuroo said as he pretended to kick at the wave. He then purposely fell and got soaked in the water; Emi giggled uncontrollably at his antics. 

Kenma chuckled as he watched them. He enjoyed seeing Kuroo play around with Emi. He didn't care much for kids in general, but he cared a whole lot about his god-daughter. And she adored him as well. There were many weekends that Emi would stay with Kuroo and Kenma while Bokuto and Akaashi had a few days away together. Kenma liked to show Emi how to play some easier games on the Playstation whenever she was with him; that, or he gave her a controller and let her think she was playing. 

"Emi looks a little red, I think," Kenma said as he watched her pulling at Kuroo, who was still dramatically flopping in the water.

Akaashi had been thinking the same thing. "It's about time for lunch, anyway. I'll go get them, will you pull the lunches out? There are juice boxes too."

Kenma nodded and moved to pull out the lunches and drinks from the ice chest. Akaashi stood up and walked towards where Bokuto, Kuroo and Emi were playing in the waves. Emi saw him first and started running towards him. "Daddy! The waves are chasing us! They might get you too!" 

Akaashi smiled at his daughter and swooped her up into his arms. "I'll protect you from those waves while I feed you some lunch, how does that sound?" Emi nodded her head excitedly and clung her arms around Akaashi's neck.

Bokuto walked along behind Akaashi. "I hope you packed a lot of lunches, I'm starving!"

Kuroo nudged Bokuto as the two of them followed Akaashi back towards the blanket. "I'm gonna eat twice as much as you."

Bokuto shook his head and patted his stomach. "No way. I can eat more than you any day."

Akaashi called back over his shoulder. "I made you two lunches each and they are all exactly the same size."

Bokuto and Kuroo paused and looked at each other. Then they yelled the same thing at the time. "I'll beat you back to the blanket!"

The two men shot forward and ran through the sand. Emi giggled at them and then rested her head on Akaashi's chest. She would probably need a nap soon; likely as not, she would eat and then fall asleep right after. Akaashi rested his chin on her head as he calmly carried her towards the picnic blanket.

Kuroo had just slightly beaten Bokuto to the picnic blanket, but had earned an angry look from Kenma in the process; he almost got sand on the food. Kuroo gave an apologetic smile and leaned down to quickly kiss Kenma before sitting in front of his husband's beach chair. 

Kenma wrapped an arm around Kuroo from behind. "You're also looking pretty red."

"It's cause I'm so hot for you," Kuroo said playfully, leaning his head back for another kiss. 

Kenma leaned down and obliged, pressing his mouth to Kuroo's for a slower, more intentional kiss. "I'm putting more sunscreen on you after we eat."

Kuroo grinned softly. "You're always looking out for me. It's almost like you're in love with me."

Kenma rolled his eyes but gave a small grin. "It's almost like I've been in love with you since I was fourteen."

Kuroo chuckled lightly and leaned back against Kenma's legs. "I love you, too."

Bokuto sat down on the big blanket, leaving room for Akaashi and Emi beside him. When the pair reached the blanket, Akaashi set Emi down gently. She wandered over to Bokuto's lap and sat there as if she owned the place. Bokuto gave her a hug and then handed her a sandwich. 

"Thanks, papa," she said as she went to eat it. 

Bokuto grinned at Akaashi as he spoke to Emi. "It's daddy we should thank, he made lunch."

Emi mumbled a thank you to Akaashi through her full mouth of food. Akaashi gave her a reprimanding look. "Please don't talk with food in your mouth, sweetheart."

"Sowwy," she said, still chewing.

At that moment, Kuroo also had a mouth full of food as he asked Bokuto to hand him a juice box. Bokuto handed him one, mumbling something with his own mouth full of food. Akaashi and Kenma looked at each other and sighed at the same time. It was hard to teach a three year old manners when one of her dads and one of her uncles set bad examples.

Bokuto caught Akaashi's irritated look and quickly swallowed his food. "I talked with food in my mouth, oops! We don't do that!" He elbowed Kuroo, who swallowed his own food and nodded. 

"Yeah, oopsie!"

Emi finished her bite of food and laughed. "Oopsie oopsie. Papa oopsie, uncle oopsie!"

Bokuto laughed and ruffled her hair; she giggled at him in return. Akaashi watched them together and smiled. He loved them both so much, and always felt happy seeing them interact so sweetly. 

After they finished lunch, Emi promptly fell asleep on Bokuto's lap. Kenma looked over from where he sat in his chair; he was rubbing sunscreen on Kuroo as he spoke. "When I'm done with this, I'll hold her while she sleeps. So you and Kuroo can go start on that sandcastle you wanted to make."

Bokuto smiled happily and whisper-yelled. "Thanks!"

When Kuroo was thoroughly covered in sunscreen, he stood up and gave Kenma a forehead kiss before he headed out to the sand. Akaashi took the sunscreen from Kenma as Bokuto put Emi into Kenma's arms. He caught Bokuto's wrist before the man ran off. "Wait, Kou, you need more sunscreen as well."

Bokuto turned and gave Akaashi a playful grin. "I like when you rub lotion on me, Keiji."

Akaashi grinned and replied with a hum as he lathered sunscreen over Bokuto's chest, stomach, and face. Bokuto was giving a soft look and a loving smile. Akaashi gave a grin and a wink in return. Akaashi got Bokuto's arms and then turned him around to rub sunscreen over his back. When he was done, he smacked Bokuto's butt playfully. "Go on now, have fun."

Bokuto turned and got a tender kiss before he ran over to build on the sandcastle with Kuroo. The two men went to work and hurried to set up what they claimed would be 'the best sandcastle' ever. 

Akaashi went and laid down under the umbrella, relaxing on the blanket. He looked over at Kenma; he was holding Emi against his chest as he played a game on his DS. Akaashi smiled fondly at the pair, then he grabbed the book he had brought with him and started to read. 

Surprisingly, Akaashi managed to finish the book. He sighed happily to himself as he closed it and set it beside him. It had taken him several weeks to read it, which was amusing; he used to be able to read a whole book in one evening. But that was the price of parenthood, and he was fine with it. He knew he'd have more time for reading and relaxing someday. 

It wasn't long before Kuroo and Bokuto finished their sandcastle. Bokuto came over to Akaashi and laid next to him while sprawling out happily. "Babe, look at my castle!"

Kuroo cleared his throat as he laid down on the blanket beside Bokuto and shoved him playfully. "Our castle, you mean."

Akaashi glanced over at the large castle; it was quite impressive, actually. "Good job, you two. I hope it holds up until Emi wakes up from her nap. She'll love it."

Bokuto tucked himself under one of Akaashi's arms and laid his head on Akaashi's chest. "Of course it's going to hold up. Me and my bro made it," he said playfully. Then he let out a loud yawn. "I'm feeling like having a little nap now, myself."

Akaashi held Bokuto against himself and kissed his forehead, then looked back at his book to keep reading. Kuroo had sandwiched his head between two folded beach towels and passed out already. Bokuto fell asleep shortly after. It had been a long morning of trying to keep up with the energy of a three year old and the two men were fully worn out.

Kenma glanced at Kuroo and smiled tenderly. Akaashi looked at Bokuto with a similarly soft smile. Then the two men glanced at each other. Their eyes met, and they each gave a content grin. This was their little family, and they were happy. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Emi At Age Four

Once a week on Sunday morning, either Bokuto or Akaashi would take Emi out on a date. That was their special routine; Saturday evenings were for Bokuto and Akaashi to have a date, and Sunday mornings were for Emi. And this week it was Bokuto’s turn, which meant that Akaashi was taking the morning to catch up on some shows with Kenma. And they had just finished a really good one, so they were debating about what to do next. 

“Maybe we should go out to lunch,” Kenma suggested. “My treat.”

Akaashi chuckled and shook his head because Kenma had never gotten over his habit of spoiling his friends. “I have food here that I can cook. Plus, Bokuto said he’d be back with Emi by lunch time. So it would be nice to have something ready for them when they get here.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “But aren’t you supposed to be using this time to do things you enjoy? Going out to eat would be easier, and we could order extra to bring back for Kou and Emi.” 

Akaashi stood up and walked to the kitchen of the guest house that he lived in, which was located in the back corner of Kenma and Kuroo’s huge backyard. It had turned out to be the perfect place for raising a child for a few different reasons. There was the yard surrounded with a tall fence to keep Emi safely inside while she played, and Kuroo had bought a ridiculously complex playset that Emi was hardly big enough to use yet. And there was the fact that the guest house was so spacious; it had three bedrooms, which meant that Emi had her own room, Bokuto and Akaashi had a room, and then Akaashi had an office so he could work from home sometimes. But best of all was the fact that they were close to Kenma and Kuroo; having a support system to help care for Emi had made all the difference. 

“I enjoy cooking for them, so it’s for me as much as for them,” Akaashi replied as he started getting out ingredients. 

Kenma let out a resigned sigh and then came to the kitchen to help Akaashi prepare the meal; he was a decent cook despite the fact that he ordered out most of the time. He set the oven to preheat and pulled some broccoli out of the refrigerator. 

“Where’s Tetsurou today?” Akaashi asked as he chopped up some chicken breast. 

“He’s actually out with Lev,” Kenma replied as he washed the broccoli. “He wanted to partner with the modeling company that Lev works at to do some type of volleyball promotion, and today was the only day that worked for them.”

Akaashi grinned as he heated up a pan. “He’s always scheming up some type of partnership or promotion, isn’t he?”

“Of course,” Kenma said with a wry smile as he went to cut the broccoli up. “I swear, he’s even making business deals in his sleep.” 

“That’s how Kou is with volleyball,” Akaashi said as he put the meat in a pan. The sound of sizzling and the smell of spices filled the room. “Sometimes he spikes my head in the middle of the night. Not nearly as hard as he spikes an actual ball, thankfully.”

“Imagine if it was,” Kenma said as he laid the broccoli on a sheet pan and drizzled it with oil and spices, then put the pan into the oven. “Koutarou would probably break your nose.”

“And then he’d feel terrible, and I’d end up comforting him,” Akaashi said with a chuckle as he put a lid over the pan he was cooking the chicken in. 

Just then, Bokuto and Emi came in through the front door. Emi tried to rush inside, but Bokuto held her by the hand. “Wait, sweetie. We have to take shoes off first.”

“Oh, I forgot,” Emi said with a giggle as she slipped off her shoes. She was holding one hand behind her back as if she was hiding something, and also had chocolate around her lips; clear evidence that Bokuto had spoiled her lunch, as he so often did. 

“Lunch smells great, Keiji,” Bokuto said as he walked towards the kitchen. He was also holding one hand behind his back in a suspicious way, and Emi still had a hand behind her back as she walked along beside him. They had matching expressions of suppressed delight. 

“It seems you two are trying to hide something from me,” Akaashi said playfully as he squatted down and held his arms open to Emi, who immediately ran to him for a hug. 

“We did a surprise!” Emi said as she clung to Akaashi. “A love surprise!”

Akaashi squeezed Emi and then stood up to greet Bokuto with a kiss. “A love surprise? I wonder what that could be.” 

Kenma had leaned his elbows on the counter as he smiled affectionately at Emi, who noticed him and ran over to hug his legs as she looked at Bokuto with despair; she had an envelope in one hand. “Oh no! We didn’t do a love surprise for uncle Kenma, papa!”

Before Bokuto could answer, Kenma leaned down and swooped Emi up into his arms. “I’d take one hundred hugs if you’ve got ‘em.”

“Okay!” Emi squealed. Then she went to hug Kenma over and over while counting as best she could. “One, two, three, five, four, ten, eleventeen, twenty, one hundred!”

“Perfect,” Kenma said as he went to set Emi down. “Now I’ve got more than enough love.”

Both Bokuto and Akaashi had been watching Kenma and Emi interact with soft smiles, but then Bokuto seemed to remember that he was also holding an envelope. “Come here, Emi! Let’s give daddy the surprises!”

Akaashi found himself with two envelopes in hand. One card was from Bokuto; it said, ‘I appreciate everything you do, and I love you so much. Forever and ever.’ And there was a bunch of hearts after that followed by Bokuto’s signature. The card from Emi had a stick figure family, which Bokuto had helped label. There was Akaashi, Bokuto, Kenma and Kuroo. And Emi was right in the middle of them. Then there was Emi’s attempt at writing her name and drawing hearts, which was the most precious thing Akaashi had ever seen.

“You two are so thoughtful,” Akaashi said as he blinked away happy tears. “Thank you so much!”

“It was Emi’s idea,” Bokuto said proudly. 

At that moment, Emi went to hug Akaashi’s legs. “Did you see my hearts, daddy?”

“I did see them, they’re lovely,” Akaashi said as he smiled tenderly. 

  
  



	3. Emi At Age Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the person who asked for Emi's first day of school ^_^

Emi was going to have her first day of school. Bokuto had an away game, so he couldn’t be there for it. That had disappointed both Emi and Bokuto equally, but Bokuto had promised to be the one to take her to school on her second day. To make things worse, Emi had wanted Kuroo to come when she was dropped off, but he had a business trip and wouldn’t be back for a couple more days. So Kuroo had promised to take her on her fourth day. Therefore, Kenma and Akaashi would be taking Emi to her first day of school. 

Akaashi had woken up before he really needed to because he was a bundle of nerves. He worried about if she would get along with the other kids, even though she was already good at making friends. And he worried that she might get bullied because she had two dads. Then he worried about things that were completely ridiculous, like what if the school sunk into the ground all of the sudden? Or what if a pack of wild dogs swarmed the playground and attacked her? Or what if she went to use the restroom and got lost, then wandered away from the school, and then got kidnapped because she was such an adorable child? 

Okay, so maybe he was having a little freak out. And maybe Bokuto not being there to help calm him was making it worse. And maybe three cups of coffee wasn’t the right decision when already in an anxiety spiral. But he was doing his best and he didn’t need to be judged for it, thanks very much. Even though he was already judging himself harshly for making a fuss over something that Emi was very excited about. He didn’t want to put his worries on her. 

Wherever Bokuto was at that moment, he must have known that Akaashi needed reassurance. Because he called Akaashi’s phone just then. The sound startled Akaashi at first because he forgot his volume was on. But then he hurried to answer; relief washed over him when he heard Bokuto’s voice. 

“Hey, babe. I had a feeling you were freaking out right about now.”

Akaashi chuckled. “Ah, wow. You’re getting good at sensing my moods from far away.”

Bokuto’s deep laugh came across the phone, and that sound alone helped calm Akaashi down. “I’m pretty amazing, aren’t I? You know, you used to be the one to help cheer me up when I was feeling down. But it feels good to be the one you rely on, Keiji.”

Akaashi smiled as he stood up and paced around the bedroom. “I love you so much, Kou. And I hope you still feel supported by me. I know I’ve changed a lot in the past few years.”

Bokuto’s voice was confident and reassuring. “We’ve both changed, and that’s a good thing. We’re better than ever! And I love you a little bit more every single day.”

Akaashi’s lips curled into a soft smile; he loved hearing those words, though he never doubted Bokuto’s love. “I’m already feeling calmer just from hearing your voice, you know.”

“I’ll always be there for you,” Bokuto said, followed by a long yawn.

“Get some rest, Kou. You have a long day of travel ahead of you,” Akaashi said as he walked out of his bedroom.

“Take some pictures of Emi at school for me, and tell her that I can’t wait to hear about her day when I get home tonight.”

“I will. Love you, bye,” Akaashi said before he hung up. Then he made breakfast, which was an easy task because there were leftovers that could be used. And he whipped up a lunch with lots of veggies cut into shapes that Emi would like. 

Before long, Emi was awake and hurrying to get ready. She was even more excited than she had been the night before; it had been hard to get her to go to sleep. She didn’t even want Akaashi’s help to get herself dressed in her uniform, which made him feel very proud. 

As they left the guesthouse and went to the main house to get Kenma, Emi was skipping along beside Akaashi. “Do you think I’m going to make ten friends, or twenty friends?”

“I’m sure you’ll make many friends. But I think there are only fifteen kids in your class,” Akaashi replied as he opened the back door of the main house and stepped inside. There was a chance that Kenma would still be sleeping, so he was prepared to wake him up if necessary. 

There was no need though, because Kenma was in the kitchen by the back door. He smiled and Akaashi and Emi as they came over. “Are you ready for your first day?”

Emi nodded enthusiastically. “I was born ready!”

Akaashi suppressed a chuckle. Emi had picked that phrase up from the times that they’d hung out with Hinata and Kageyama; the two men were still competitive about everything, and ‘I was born ready’ was Hinata’s favorite phrase whenever he responded to Kageyama’s challenges. 

Kenma seemed to have made that connection as well, because he gave an amused grin as he spoke. “Let’s go then, miss born ready.”

It didn’t take long to reach the school. Akaashi had intentionally picked one that was close by in case of emergency. After they walked Emi to her classroom, she bolted away and went to talk to a group of kids. She didn’t even give Kenma and Akaashi a backwards glance as she called her goodbyes to them. 

Akaashi let out a sigh as he took some pictures and sent them to Bokuto. Then he glanced at Kenma as they turned to leave. “She’s so independent.”

“That’s a good thing,” Kenma replied. “She’s going to be a leader, I bet.”

Once they were back in the car out in the parking lot, Akaashi cleared his throat. “Can we wait here for a bit?”

Kenma smiled knowingly. “I’d figured you’d want to. How long do you want to stay?”

“Just for an hour,” Akaashi said as he played with his hands nervously. Even though Emi seemed happy to be there, it was hard for him to leave. 

Kenma pulled out his phone and nodded. “Alright. I’m going to respond to some work emails.”

But Akaashi wasn’t listening. Instead, he was looking at the pictures he had taken of Emi in her classroom while tearing up. And Bokuto had gotten the pictures then messaged him back with a bunch of crying emoji, which made him even more emotional. He just couldn’t believe that Emi was already five years old. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. Perhaps more in the future, we'll see. Thanks for reading!


End file.
